For the automatic control of machines, and of various kinds of controlled systems in general, standard control circuits are known which react to the change in a controlled variable with different strategies. It is known to use for that purpose controllers that alter a manipulated value in proportion to a change in the controlled variable relative to a setpoint value so as to compensate for the external disturbance variable using the manipulated value. These are so-called P elements. In addition, controllers are also known that constantly increase their manipulated value in proportion to the actual quantity (I element), and those which alter the manipulated variable in proportion to the change in the controlled variable with time (D element). Controllers that combine all three strategies are called PID controllers and are distinguished by especially rapid control of the controlled variable without control oscillation occurring in the process. If various controllers having different controlled variables that may affect one another are being used for controlling a machine, it is possible that the controller system will experience control oscillation. It is also possible that the machine will change or become worn in the course of that use, thereby giving rise to control oscillations or control instabilities.